


确信犯

by alastina



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: Crossdressing, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastina/pseuds/alastina
Summary: 和任何系列都不处于同一世界线的突发黄文，现实向设定。大屌萌妹梗（不唉，偶尔也想写点这样的无脑甜（?）文。





	确信犯

**Author's Note:**

> 本文与一切实际人物无关，所有出场人物都是披着名字的角色而已。

“泷泽好可爱”什么的，“脸真的超漂亮”什么的，“好像女孩子一样美”什么的，“泷泽要是女孩子一定是女神级别”什么的，从以前开始翼就经常会这么说。

确实，出道之前和刚刚出道的时候是有不少人说泷泽男生女相，称赞他像女孩子一样白皙可爱，但后来由于他表现出来的反感太过强烈，现在这已经算是禁句了。

毕竟十几岁、二十出头的时候也就算了，过了三十岁还被这么说，只要是男人都不会再觉得是夸奖了吧。

只有翼还会像是开玩笑一样地时不时地来戳他的雷点，明知道他讨厌被人说长得漂亮。

“既然这样的话翼去和女孩子交往不就好了。”泷泽蹙起眉，粗声粗气地说道。

“诶？可是泷泽的长相是我喜欢的类型嘛~”翼说着又没心没肺地笑了起来，也不清楚是真的没有觉察到他的怒意，还是单纯地在捉弄他。

想来他们成为恋人也有一段时间了，亲也亲过了，摸也摸过了，除了最后的一步，能做的两个人差不多都做过了。

进行不到本垒，果然还是因为翼把他当成女孩子吗？

但是翼给他口交的时候倒也没有什么抵触的样子。

那么……就是翼想做主导插入的那一方？

想到这里的泷泽突如其来地打了个哆嗦。

***

 

“哇！泷、泷泽？你这是什么打扮啊……”

惊得说话都结巴了起来，翼瞪着站在玄关迎接自己的那个人，嘴都快合不上了。

此时此刻，他面前的泷泽完全就是一个妆容精致的女孩子的模样：金色的长卷发披垂在肩膀上，对方的身上穿着一件粉色的洋装，蓬起的裙摆更显得那个人的腰格外纤细。洋装的裙子刚好到膝盖上面，对方只要稍微晃动一下腰胯就能从裙子的下摆瞥见那双令人浮想联翩的、白花花的大腿。

他惊悚地发现对方甚至还剃掉了腿毛。

“是翼说过我漂亮吧？像女孩子一样什么的。”泷泽笑眯眯地开口。

对方一说话，那涂了桃红色口红的双唇就粉嫩嫩地泛着光泽。

“哈？我是说过没错……但……”翼惊疑着伸出手，小心地用食指拨了一下对方那浓密得吓人的长睫，“这、这个是贴的吗？”

泷泽好似有些得意地笑了起来，涂在眼皮上的粉色系的珠光眼影和高光的细闪随着对方眨巴眼睛的动作晃得翼双目刺痛。

“怎么样？我贴得很自然吧？歌舞伎的时候所有的舞台妆都是我自己画的。”

真的就像女生一样……翼惊叹着，不，泷泽比大部分的女人都要好看多了。

“但是你那时候不贴假睫毛吧？还有你这个眼影……唔……？”

还来不及作出反应，翼就被对方截断了剩下的话，泷泽不由分说地按住翼的肩膀，把他一把推到了墙上。

很快翼从对方的唇上尝到了口红的味道，那像是某种黏稠的蜜腊和油脂，并不是什么令人愉快的感触。

然而没给他更多思考的时间，紧接着泷泽的舌头就灵活地插了进来，直舔得他的牙龈和敏感的口腔黏膜都麻酥酥的。翼禁不住从鼻腔里哼出甜软的音节，还不由自主地伸出自己的舌头去勾住对方的舌尖。

起初是泷泽的身体向他倾过来一些，渐渐地，他们的姿势改变了，为了能更深地亲吻对方，翼的手指无意中纠缠进假发的发丝里，拉扯着把对方脑袋向后拽了过去。

结果是他不出意料地把对方的假发扯了下来。

泷泽在他的口中一下子闷声笑了出来，翼却顾不上更多，转而用力地抓住对方略长的真发的发尾，不满地堵住对方的双唇。

直到被扯得几乎仰过去的泷泽掐着翼的下巴把他推开来喘气，翼终于头昏脑涨地背靠在墙上，双眼迷乱而饥渴地盯着对方的脸。那个人的口红已经在缠绵中被蹭得一塌糊涂，嘴角都是晕开的红色印迹，还有一些不知道为什么都沾到了对方白皙的脸颊上。

这一幕让翼的心脏疯狂地跳动起来，他眼前妆容凌乱的泷泽似乎更加妖冶而色情了。

对方诱惑地轻笑着探过手来，翼才注意到泷泽那染着粉色指甲油的指尖，他震惊地眨了眨眼，这时对方用拇指的指腹擦了一下他的嘴角。

“全都沾上口红了。”泷泽说着把手指上粉红色的痕迹展示给他看，翼下意识地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，对方注视着他的眼神忽然就暗了下去。

那个人沉默着把拇指挤进他的嘴角，向内强硬地推进他的口中。

翼条件反射似地用舌头卷住那根手指，口红诡异的味道一直在他的舌尖萦绕不去。

泷泽的指头压住他的下排牙齿，翼浑浑噩噩地顺着对方的动作张开嘴，那个人眯起眼睛，像是挑选马匹似的来回审视着他，过了一会儿翼开始有些不自在了起来，他用力咬了一下对方的指尖。

“你那是什么眼神啊……很失礼诶……”

“……翼刚才的表情超色。”泷泽的指腹按在他的下唇上，热烈地凝视着他的眸子。

翼涨红了脸：“才不想被现在这个打扮的你这么说。”

泷泽饶有兴趣地挑起了眉。

“还说这个口红是不会脱妆的呢，看来和我想象的还是不太一样啊。”若有所思地把手抽了回来，泷泽用手背蹭了一下嘴角，接着便在翼的面前毫不犹豫地跪了下去。

翼惊讶地倒抽了一口气，又略带紧张地期待起来。

泷泽的手指熟练地解开了翼裤子的纽扣，把对方半勃的性器掏出来，那双骨节分明的手好像也因为涂上了指甲油的关系变得线条阴柔了起来。

就像是……别人的手一样……翼使劲咽了一下口水。

泷泽试探性地撸动了两下，满意地看着手里的东西迅速膨胀变硬。

“比平时还要有感觉呢，”泷泽伸出舌头的同时撩起眼睫来，“翼果然还是喜欢女孩子？”

对方粉红的舌面抵在翼勃起的前端，长长的睫毛扇子一样地扑闪着，大大的眸子向上盯着他。

“不、不是的……”翼慌乱地喘息着，这个画面简直色情到让人心惊肉跳。

虽然面前的人还是恋人的样子，却又好像是不认识的什么人了，心头涌起了莫名的疑似出轨般的罪恶感，翼纠结着咬住下唇，可是他的身体却本能地追逐着快感，仍旧不自觉地向前挺了一下腰。

目光始终没有离开翼的眼睛，泷泽慢慢地张开嘴把他含了进去。

“啊……”细小的呻吟不受控制地逸出翼的双唇，他觉得自己简直如同被对方用眼神操控了一样，无论如何也无法从对方身上移开视线。泷泽仿佛是笑了一下，把他的裤子又往下拉了一些，那个人一只手爬上翼的小腹，摸着那里不断抽跳着的肌肉。

随后泷泽晃动着头部吞吐起来，湿热软腻的舌头刷过他性器下侧突起的血管，翼抽着气，腰间立刻泛起酸软的快意。

翼跟着对方的节奏断断续续地闷哼着，眸子也霎时浮上了一层湿气。

与此同时，泷泽的另一只手也没闲着，不着痕迹地按揉上他会阴处柔嫩的皮肉，翼的腰立刻惊跳着弹起，在对方的摆弄之下难耐地吐出哭泣般的娇吟。他喘得太厉害，嗓子都发干了。

然而泷泽却似乎并不急于一下子就满足他。对方舔一舔就退开来，套弄几下，观察他的反应和表情，等到翼忍无可忍地挤出焦急的泣音，手指揪着泷泽的头发摇晃着腰催促，才又把他含回嘴里。

就这样快感渐渐侵蚀了翼的整个下半身，他身体的各个部位都在对方的把玩之下被迫着发出令他羞耻难堪的声响。

可即便是顶着对方原本的短发，那张被妆容柔化了线条的脸庞怎么看怎么都是如假包换的女孩子，而那个人又好像完全读懂了翼的想法似的，歪着头露出被演技修饰了的、过分可爱的笑容。

“是不是好像被女孩子侵犯一样，所以觉得很兴奋？”模仿女性的口吻说着，泷泽一只手圈住翼被他的唾液和前液染得湿亮的勃起，他的指腹撩拨一般地磨蹭着对方圆滑的前端。

才不会有像这样残忍地玩弄他的身体的女孩子……翼在心里忿忿地抗议，可是他也只能急促地喘、抽泣着拼命摇头，但此时他的腰却如同求欢一般，自顾自地细碎地拧扭起来。

把这一切看在眼里的泷泽沉声笑着，又一次把翼的勃起完全地吞进嘴里去。

他对翼的身体比自己的身体还要熟悉，让对方高潮简直是易如反掌的事。

果不其然，泷泽巧妙的挑逗与取悦把翼推上了濒临爆发的浪尖，翼轻易地就在欲望中丢盔弃甲、随波逐流，只能再次在对方的手中无助地颤栗哭喘。

没过多久翼就浑身酥软、意识模糊了，导致过了好一会儿他才后知后觉地感到对方的指尖已经浅浅地压进了自己的后穴，他狠狠地打了个激灵，反射性地抓住了泷泽的头发。

“等、等……！”

还含着他的勃起的泷泽似乎是说了什么，但随之而来的对方喉口的震动和齿尖轻微刮擦过脆弱的性器的感触让翼头皮发麻地尖叫出声。

“泷泽……不要……啊啊！！！”

刹那间，可能会被咬到的恐惧让他绷紧了身体，对方就趁着这时候用力地吸吮着他的前端，翼喘不上气来似的地大声呜咽着，几近失神地发泄了出来。

高潮之后的翼的大腿内侧不住地痉挛着，他的双膝脱力地打着软，好在泷泽托着他屁股的手及时避免了他当场跪倒在地上。

翼费力地撑着对方的肩头，连对方什么时候插进来了三根手指都不知道，只是在激烈的喘息中感到了后穴的违和感，那圈肌肉一张一缩地绞着对方的手指，让异物感又变得更加强烈了。

他恍惚着垂下头去看，却突兀地发现自己的性器靠近根部有一圈口红残留下来的淡红的印子，翼的腹部一下子又热得厉害，猛烈袭来的羞耻感和兴奋感逼得他呼吸愈发困难了起来。

泷泽把手指拔了出来，黏着淫猥的水音随即从下方传了出来，湿濡的穴口像是留恋一般蠕动着嘬住退出的指尖。

调笑般地哼着，泷泽用湿漉漉的指头揉开他的入口，这一次两根手指没费什么力气就滑了进去，翼顿时羞得满眼是泪，他颤抖着咬紧牙关，由于对方之前的抽出而变得空虚的内部此时却无法控制地感到了被填充的饱胀感。

泷泽总算放开翼站了起来，把他刚射出来的精液吐到手心里。翼面红耳赤地瞧着对方染着粉色指甲油的手指在那滩浊白的液体上搅动着，然后泷泽微笑着挑起眼睫看向他——

把指尖含进了嘴里。

“你在干什么啦！”翼满脸通红地一把拍开对方的手，又羞又恼地瞪着泷泽。

“切~真浪费，”泷泽噘着嘴甩了甩手，“算了。翼，把裤子脱了。”

对方近乎命令的语气让翼几乎要反射性地抗拒了，但是渴求着对方的欲望又太过强烈，他在内心挣扎了好一会儿，到底还是慢吞吞地抬起手去脱自己的上衣，但泷泽却不悦地开口打断了他。

“裤、子。”对方一字一顿地说。

翼不解地皱了皱眉，不过还是弯腰先把裤子和内裤脱掉了，之后他又想要去脱上身的T恤的时候，泷泽攥住了他的手腕：“等等。”

对方把他的T恤从下面卷起来，冰凉的空气扫过翼早就硬起来的乳头，令他不禁打了个寒颤。

泷泽把T恤掀得更高了一些，对方把布料送到翼的嘴边的时候，他几乎是下意识地张口咬住了T恤的边缘。

他的反应令泷泽笑得眼睛都愉悦地弯了起来，对方的双手爬上了他裸露出来的胸口，毫不客气地揉捏起他的乳尖来，翼忍不住惊喘了一声，但是那个人警告的眼神让他退缩了，只是顺从地咬紧了嘴里的布料。

他的乳头几下就被对方掐得红肿发胀，翼又痛又麻地发着抖，眸子里止不住地渗出泪来。

泷泽舔着翼眼角的湿痕，又小心地扶住他顺着墙慢慢向下滑坐，直到他的后背抵住墙面、大张着双腿坐在对方的大腿上，泷泽染着指甲油的纤长指头把他汗湿的深色肌肤按出对应的发白的凹陷。

就算是脸再怎么精致得像是女孩子一样，但是当他美貌的恋人露出掠夺者的表情、抓着他的臀瓣把硬挺火热的性器抵上他的内股的时候，翼还是听到了自己小小的幻想发出的微弱的碎裂的声响。

“我要进去了。”吻了吻翼的脸颊，泷泽不知从哪里摸出来一个避孕套，一边给自己戴上一边对他低哑地说道。

事已至此才终于明白对方早就是有备而来，后知后觉的翼徒劳地摇晃着头，含糊不清地呜咽着作出本能的垂死抵抗，无法吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角滴在了T恤上。

“我会让翼舒服的。”泷泽许诺般地诱哄着他，声音仿佛蜜糖般稠滑而甜美。

翼不经意间低头瞟了一眼对方从裙子下面掏出来的粗长的凶器，脊背立即窜起了一阵难以抑制的颤栗，他飞快地移开了视线。

清楚地知道马上要被对方的性器插入了，翼还是不禁害怕地瑟瑟发抖起来，泷泽感觉到了他的不安，却也只是用结实有力的手臂勾起翼的两条腿，缓慢而确实地顶了进来。

“嗯……！”随着对方的深入，压迫和扩张的感觉令翼苦闷地扬起了下巴，他死死地咬着自己的T恤，冷汗从额头上冒了出来。

泷泽粗喘着停了下来，汗水把他的妆弄花了一些，闪粉蹭得到处都是。

“难受？”他安抚地摸着翼的腰侧。

翼只能可怜地哼哼着。

泷泽试着退出来了一点，但是抽出的时候疑似排泄的感觉反而带来了异样的快感，翼惊恐地睁大双眼，柔韧的腰肢抽搐着弹跳了两下，湿热的内壁把对方夹得更紧了。

“啧……好紧……”好不容易眨掉眼前迸出的星星，泷泽捏着翼的腰咬牙切齿地说道，“这么下流的身体，女孩子能满足你吗？”

话音未落泷泽就凶狠地挺身戳了进来，这一次顺畅得一下子就捅到了底，眼泪汪汪的翼悲鸣着不停拧扭挣扎，他的身体在几番顶弄戳刺中变得更加紧致了。

肉襞又热、又软、又湿，强烈的快意让泷泽感到指尖都仿佛有电流窜过似的，涌上一阵阵尖锐的刺痛。

再也无法忍耐着不在对方的身体里失控地抽插了，泷泽连喘息的时间都没有留给翼，就放任自己开始了狂热的律动。

气都还喘不匀的翼哪里受过这种对待，他的前列腺被对方的肉刃狠力地刮擦了几下，又被毫无怜惜戳弄了几回，生涩的身体在初尝与男人的性爱中就被开发过了头，没被碰到的性器一个劲儿地淌出前液，连牙齿都打起了颤来。

“嗯、呜嗯……！”咬着T恤的牙齿渐渐酸痛起来，翼哭得更凶了。

“翼的里面就像女孩子一样湿了……”好死不死地，泷泽还在这个时候添油加醋地描述了起来。

翼羞得浑身发烫，他满脸是泪地摇着头，腰臀却脱离了他的意志似的，一刻不停地狂乱扭动着，无自觉地向对方索取着更多。

黏膜被摩擦得逐渐麻痹起来，被反复填满的甬道又酸又胀，身体的内侧都被撞击出奇怪的声音，被对方的手掌按压小腹的时候翼惊慌地觉得自己似乎要尿出来了。

“泷泽……停……啊！肚子……肚子里……啊！”翼松开嘴里咬着的T恤下摆，拖着哭腔娇喘着，无力地捶打着泷泽的肩膀。

这下甜腻放浪的淫声从翼的齿间再无障碍地流泻了出来，他拼命地试图咽下自己那一声声淫荡得让人想要捂住耳朵的吟叫，但是他除了把自己憋得满脸绯红之外毫无办法。

“插不到肚子里去的，”泷泽沙哑地喘息着说，随后又冷静地改口道，“反正这个姿势不行。”

翼还来不及细想那句子里包含的意义，泷泽一把抱起他的屁股，蛮横地碾过他的前列腺贯穿了进去。

“啊？！”翼惊叫着，被随之而来的冲击撞得眼前都花了，回过神来的时候才发现他被自己喷出来的精液溅了一身，而他已经被泷泽按在了地板上，两条腿都被拉上了对方的肩膀。

泷泽扶着刚刚从对方身体里抽出来的性器，黏糊糊地蹭着翼的臀缝和后穴。

“翼，我插得你舒服吗？”那张可恨的、迷惑人心的漂亮脸蛋居高临下地俯视着他，那有着美好弧度的樱色唇瓣正吐出最下流不堪的句子。

好像在逼迫他快些回答一样，泷泽的肉刃无情地拍打在他的臀肉上，发出清脆淫猥的响声，翼羞耻得都快要昏过去了。

“呜……舒服……”他蚊子哼哼一样地啜泣道，“快要不行了……”

“那我可以不戴套吗？我想射在你里面。”泷泽朝他甜甜地笑起来，那个瞬间，欲哭无泪的翼觉得自己以后看到可爱的女孩子可能都会做噩梦了。

“你、你把妆卸掉我就让你射、射进来……”

不敢去看对方灼亮的双眸，翼抬起手臂慌张地挡住眼睛。

“诶——怎么能这样嘛！”不晓得是不是他的错觉，泷泽的声音听起来倒不像是在抱怨，反而有种开心的感觉。

“那就射在脸上吧。”

泷泽用好似勉为其难一般的口吻宣布道，然后在翼怨恨的注视下微笑着抓住后者的手腕，强行掰开了对方的双手。

***

 

很久以后，翼也没能想通怎么自己就必须一直是下面的那个了。

不管怎么说，泷泽的脸到底还是他喜欢的类型——

不，是超喜欢的类型。

就算对方顶着那张脸在床上说什么过分的话，做什么过分的事，把他折腾到声嘶力竭，把他折磨到哭泣求饶，他最终还是会原谅对方。

毕竟，那个人什么都会为他做的，不是吗？

哪怕是女装。

 

END


End file.
